


[Podfic] Take My Hand

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Johnlock, English Accent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock -freeform, M/M, Podfic, Post Mary, Post TAB, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock has a little trouble finding his words.





	[Podfic] Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230271) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Music: Reaching Out by David Kelly
> 
> Please enjoy the next in The Very Best of Times series. With thanks, once again to apliddell, for writing such marvellous stories for us and for permission to podfic!

 


End file.
